Living Together
Living Together ( 同居人 / どうきょにん / doukyonin / Housemate ) is the nineteenth chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series. A story arc digest of chapters seventeen through nineteen is also available. Plot Mayu is warned to not see Wanta ever again by his apparent former owner. Her request to sometimes come and visit him is flatly refused, with a contemptuous remark about her appearance thrown in. Mayu tries to be positive about this, seeing as how Wanta will never again lack food. She attempts to keep to a personal vow never to cry again as she realizes she is alone once more. Back at the Maple House both Kouta and Yuka are concerned about Mayu, realizing that she has been living entirely on the streets, possibly surviving only on bread crumbs. They contemplate telling the police, but are at a loss of what to do, with Kouta feeling parental in his concern. Back at the beach woodpile shelter, Mayu's loneliness intensifies, and she realizes that her birthday is tomorrow and misses Wanta terribly. Haunted by the memory of her mother's callousness, she again resolves to be strong and never to cry again. Realizing that the bakery stand will be closing, she goes to thank the merchant and hears of Kouta and Yuka's interest in her. Mayu becomes worried that Kouta and Yuka have learned her 'secret'. Back in her shelter, the cold from the driving rain causes her loneliness to grow much stronger, with thoughts of good food and Wanta filling her head. A concerned policeman tries to take her away because of possible beach flooding. Mayu runs off, and having no one, nothing and nowhere else to turn, goes to the Maple House, hoping they will honor their offer of shelter. She enters to see the lights off, calls out for anyone, and to her shock and surprise, Nyu, Kouta, and Yuka have a birthday party waiting for her, along with a birthday cake the Bakery Merchant gave them for her. Again having almost to push her inside, Kouta makes an offer for Mayu to stay with them indefinitely, and agrees not to ask her anymore why she ran away, with some household duties to be settled later--although Yuka still insists that cleaning is his job. Mayu at first tries to refuse, not wishing to be a burden, but collapses in tears of joy into Kouta's arms, her promise broken, but in a way, she could not have dreamed. Just outside the residence, Wanta sniffs and scratches at the door, seeking to return to Mayu, one of the worst days of her life turning into one of the best. Trivia * With this chapter, Mayu begins permanently residing at the Maple House, as does Wanta. Despite a later concern from Mayu, Wanta's supposed original owner does not appear and is not heard from again during the series. * Yuka is on this chapter's cover, posed in a flowing dress, looking a bit like a nightgown. Gallery ELC19LT.JPG|Kouta and Yuka decide they must help Mayu... Category:Series Information Category:Story Related Category:Manga Category:Basis for anime Category:Article